ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rabbits (a movie)
The Rabbits is a live-action film about rabbits that attack people. Synopsis This movie is supposed to be like Alfred Hitchcock's "The Birds," except it's a movie about rabbits that attack. And unlike the 1972 film Night of the Lepus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Lepus, these are normal-sized rabbits that are normal-looking but these rabbits are not as innocent as they appear! And they range from cotton-tale rabbits as seen in the wild to other breeds like Albino rabbits and Dutch Rabbits and other rabbits often kept as pets. These rabbits for no apparent reason go out and attack other creatures including prey animals such as bears and coyotes, but they are mostly after the human race and they attack indiscriminately! And these rabbits will usually attack in flocks big or small and they intend to kill whatever they attack. These rabbits attack by hopping on and biting their victims really hard, they're even strong enough to knock down a human and a bunch can pile on one. The rabbits can also use their claws to attack. And these rabbits don't just attack outside, they can come into homes and buildings too, even biting or digging their way through the floors. They can also break windows to get in. They can come right out from underground or already be on the ground. They also attack in both urban and rural areas ranging from open fields to wooded areas. Further Information * The rabbits could start off as friendly creatures but naturally (and inexplicably) turn vicious. * Or the rabbits can turn evil because of human error (like a science experiment gone wrong or an environmental issue that causes rabbits to turn evil.) * The place of attacking rabbits can be regional or global. Movie should be based in the United States but can take place anywhere like Canada, the U.K. or anywhere there are rabbits. * Some humans will not survive being attacked by rabbits. * It is optional to keep the rabbits vicious through the end of the film or by the end create an experiment that will turn the rabbits back to being innocent animals as opposed to trying to wipe them out altogether (not all the rabbits should be killed if any do.) In fact there can be some people who still like rabbits and believe that the rabbits should be made to stop attacking and try to convince scientist to come up with a formula to spread throughout the area or the world, seep deep into the ground and touch the rabbits, stopping them from attacking for no reason. * It is desired most of the attack rabbits are white while some are brown and some are black but brown rabbits can be the primary rabbit and rabbits of other colors can be additional (like how in The Birds, sea gulls were the main attacking birds but later sparrows and black birds also started attacking.) * The rabbits that attack can either just be wild rabbits or be both wild and domesticated rabbits. It can even begin as wild rabbits attacking and later domestic rabbits joining in the attack. * As mentioned already the rabbits can be normal sized, however they can also be twice or three times their normal size. * Movie should be complete live-action but can be live-action/animation but the rabbits look realistic. * This movie should be PG-13 rated, not R-rated. But this is supposed to be a scary movie about rabbits. Disclaimer Rabbits are not really animals that attack humans, they are complete prey animals and they actually hop from humans, so this is absolutely fictional! Rabbits don't usually go attacking people for no reason. And rabbits cannot really kill people, at least not directly. But in this movie, rabbits become the predators!